


Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu Miya..

by Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Demigod chara, Hinata Shoyo as Son of Apollo, Lokal500, M/M, Miya Atsumu as Son of Hermes, Semi poetry, hinaatsu, mentioning Osamu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Atsumu ingin menyatakan perasaan pada malam tahun baru. Namun ia bingung bagaimana ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu Miya..

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu merupakan komik yang diilustrasikan dan milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.  
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event #Lokal500. Terima kasih kepada Jun yang sudah mengadakan acara ini.  
> Semoga bisa dinikmati!

_Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu mengikrarkan janji di atas kabin Hermes._

Ia hanyalah anak dewa pengantar pesan yang tidak terbiasa menulis surat berisi puisi-puisi ungkapan perasaan. Harinya selalu dilalui dengan teriakan Osamu yang menyuruhnya bergerak, atau ia malah dengan santai mencemooh Atsumu dengan kalimat _Setidaknya tolong ada usaha untuk menyapa, bukan kabur seperti dikejar harpy tengah malam._

Atsumu tidak rela disebut pengecut, apalagi oleh Osamu yang jelas-jelas tidak berani mendekati putra Athena barang satu langkah kaki. Ia bahkan lebih parah dari Atsumu, mengapa harus saling mengata-ngatai? Atsumu tidak habis pikir.

Lebih tidak habis pikir lagi kepada putra dewa Apollo yang jelas-jelas berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Shoyo Hinata. Atsumu tidak bodoh, lagipula ia sudah tahu nama pujaan hati sebelum mereka dijadikan satu tim. Ingin berkonsultasi pada anak-anak dewi cinta, ia teringat kemaren baru saja menjahili kabin mereka dengan melemparkan air bekas pel kabin Hermes. Bisa-bisa bukannya dibantu malah dikutuk atau diguna-guna dengan _charmspeak._

_Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu disumpah-sumpahi supaya cintanya tak terbalas._

Dan kini ia malah berdiri di hadapan anak Apollo yang sedang membetulkan biola. Shoyo terkenal akan permainannya yang menyegarkan mata dan telinga, alunan biolanya mampu menjinakkan harpy dan membuat penonton tersihir akan iramanya. Masalahnya, Atsumu mati kutu karena harus menemani pujaan hati di _Amphitheater_.

“Atsumu- _san_ , kenapa berkeringat? Panas, kah?”

“Anu, Shoyo- _kun_..” Shoyo tampak menunggu, tapi Atsumu malah berkeringat dingin dan parahnya malah tersedak ludah sendiri. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada dan buru-buru mengambil botol air yang disodorkan Shoyo. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu karena berada di samping Shoyo sekaligus malu karena kelakuan sendiri. Astaga, kemana Atsumu yang biasa dikenal? Kenapa malah si kikuk Atsumu Miya?

“Atsumu- _san_ , kalau Atsumu- _san_ sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, saya tidak apa kok kalau sendirian disini.”

“Bukan begitu!” sanggah Atsumu cepat. Mana bisa ia malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berduaan dengan Shoyo? Apalagi suasana sepi seperti ini sudah cukup cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan.

(Atsumu pikir karena suasana sepi, ia bahkan tidak apa jika ditolak. Sadar diri karena tidak terlalu bisa bersanding dengan sang matahari.)

“Aku ingin mencintaimu—“

“Ah, Atsumu- _san_ ingin menyatakan perasaan? Kepada siapa? Romantisnya.”

 _Kamu, Shoyo-kun,_ batinnya frustrasi. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak, sebelum perlahan menghembuskannya. Dilihatnya Shoyo tengah memperbaiki senar biola, sesekali menyenandungkan puisi yang sempat ia dengar tetapi lupa karya siapa. _Demi Dewa-dewi, ia bahkan lupa tadi ingin menyatakan perasaan dengan puisi cinta._

“Kalau saya bilang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada kamu, apa kamu mau menerima?”

Ini bukan suara hati Atsumu karena Shoyo secara spontan menatap Atsumu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Atsumu menelan ludah kasar, matanya perlahan menutup karena bersiap menerima penolakan. Namun, alih-alih penolakan, yang ia dapatkan adalah elusan kepala.

“Atsumu- _san_ lucu sekali, tentu saja saya mau menerima.”

Dan Atsumu kini benar-benar membuka mata dan melihat Shoyo tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menatap ke ladang perkemahan dan mengacungkan tangan kepada Osamu yang ketahuan ingin mencuri sekeranjang buah.

_Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu Miya menyusup di kabin Apollo, kemudian membacakan puisi-puisi cinta yang sempat ia hapalkan._

_Pada malam tahun baru, Atsumu Miya dinyatakan jatuh cinta kepada Shoyo Hinata begitupun sebaliknya._


End file.
